A typical prior art approach to active noise reduction (ANR) headsets uses a sensing microphone, which is located within close proximity to a small electro-acoustic transducer (sound source). The sensing microphone and the electro-acoustic transducer are both located within a circumaural earcup that clamps to the side of a user's head forming a closed cavity. Within the enclosed volume, the sensing microphone samples the sound present. The output of the microphone is fed to an on-board amplifier, inverted in polarity, and frequency compensated for stability to form a signal that is fed to the transducer (e.g., a speaker) that broadcasts a sound that reduces acoustic noise present within the earcup.
ANR headsets may also inject a desired signal elsewhere into the loop so that this desired signal is not reduced but rather faithfully reproduced. For example, communication signals and musical signals are inputted to the system in this manner, so the transducer can reproduce them to be heard by the user.
An important object of this invention is to provide an improved power supply.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved power supply for an ANR headset.